Troubled Times
by cloudylove13
Summary: What are Draco and Hermione to do? SMUT SMUT and MORE SMUT; one-shot


"Ugh… ugh… oh my god, Draco! Yes! Yes!"

"You like that, huh?" Draco panted, as he pounded into Hermione.

The bed shook so hard against the walls, pieces of drywall were starting to fall. Draco reached down to play with the sensitive bundle of nerves, and Hermione screamed as she came. Draco could feel the walls of her pussy clenching down on his cock and it was almost too much to bear. He thrusted in two more times before grunting as he fell over the edge with her. He collapsed on top of her, the two of them panting into each other's ear.

Draco remained inside Hermione, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm. He lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked down at his love. He wiped the sweat and a few strands of her hair aside, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm… Draco… I love you," Hermione whispered, leaning up to press her lips against his. Draco rolled over onto his back, next to Hermione on the king size bed, provided to each Head Prefect. Hermione stretched out and turn to face Draco, feeling the cool, green, satin sheets beneath her. She snuggled up against him, resting her head on his sternum.

"What are we going to do? We can't keep fighting over this. I mean all we end up doing is going straight to the make-up sex, skipping over solving the problem," she muttered.

"I really don't know, Hermione. While I agree that Potter, Weasel and probably the Weaselette will find out about us soon enough, I can't imagine the news not spreading like wildfire that would eventually reach my parents and Him. I can't put you in danger like that. You know I love you too, right? I would never forgive myself if I lost you," Draco expressed as his took Hermione's hair to play around with.

"There's always going to Dumbledore for help. Would that be okay for you?"

"I guess."

"Thank you, Draco. That means a lot to me," Hermione replied and placed a kiss on his abdomen.

She placed another further down, and another, until she reached his half erect cock.

"I think this poor guy here is screaming for some attention, aren't you?" Hermione teased. She adjusted herself so that she was on all fours across Draco's legs with her mouth inches from the massive 10-inch cock that was slowly hardening with every word she said. She looked up through hooded eyes at Draco, only to find his pupils dilated. He gave a look of poor hunger as he watched her slowly lowered her sweet mouth to place a gentle kiss on his erection. She wrapped her hand around it, her fingers barely circling around his girth. She pumped her mouth up and down.

"Hermione, stop. Please I don't want to come yet."

Hermione release his cock from his mouth with a pop and crawled above Draco. He flipped her over and descended until he could feast on her wet, wet pussy.

"Hmmm… I'll never get tired of this sweet honey, you taste so good." Draco said as her licked up and down her channel.

"Draco…"

"You like that don't you, love?"

Hermione nodded her head and wiggled her hips, trying to press her wet lips against his mouth.

"Please, Draco… I need you in me."

"In a moment"

Draco sat up on his knees and inserted to digits into her pussy, hooking it in and started moving up and down. His palm rested against her clit, rubbing it as he moved.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Draco! I'm going to come! I'm going to come!" Hermione screamed. She tensed up so hard as her muscles contracted when she came, squirting all over Draco's face.

"My, my we've got ourselves a squirter, don't we?" Draco smirked as he licked her juices off his fingers.

"I didn't know I could do that," Hermione squeaked, as she continued to convulse in the aftershocks of her continuous orgasm.

Draco looked at her flushed face and could wait no longer. While Hermione was still coming, he slammed his cock into her entrance, causing her to scream as another powerful orgasm ripped through her.

"Ahh… ughh… ugh... Dracoooo, I'm coming again!" Hermione panted.

Draco reached up to pinch her perfectly cherry left nipple into a harder peak as he wrapped his mouth around the other, biting down hard.

Hermione screamed so loud and convulsed so hard that Draco was not far behind, pounding hard and fast until they were both sated. Hermione could feel the jets of semen being released into her vagina, and so she squeezed around his cock once more to milk him of all that he had. He rolled off to the side again, this time allowing Hermione to turn so that they could cuddle in the warmth of each other. Knowing that all will work out in the end, they drifted to sleep.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, my love"


End file.
